Here I Come A-Caroling
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Christmas songs ACD style. Thank you to all my lovely readers! May this holiday season be filled with blessings!
1. And To All A Good Night

Twas the night before Christmas in 221B,

Was a wide-eyed detective unable to sleep.

Pipe after pipe was smoked with growing despair,

In the hopes that an answer would come from thin air.

The doctor was nestled all snug in his bed,

Unaware of his companion's worry and dread.

The prefect present had not been found yet,

And normally aloof Holmes is getting upset.

When out on the street there rose such a clatter,

He sprang from his chair to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he flew like a flash,

Tearing open the shutters and ripping the sash.

The moon reflecting off the fresh-fallen snow,

Which helped to make the empty London street glow,

Showed a strange old driver, so lively and quick,

That Holmes wondered if this was some sort of trick.

A more outlandish transport he had never seen,

Was this a hallucination from the caffeine?

Holmes stared at amazement as they came in to land,

It was all a bit more than he could understand.

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen!

On Comet! On Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen!"

From Buckingham to Rotherhithe, Billingsgate to Pall Mall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

And suddenly there was a thump from above his head,

Holmes hoped Watson wasn't awoken from bed.

A small ring of bells and soft footsteps were heard,

The detective's mind told him that this was absurd.

A noise from the fireplace brought him whirling around,

As down the chimney the man came with a bound.

He was dressed all in red from his head to his foot,

Though his clothes were stained with ashes and soot.

There was a sack full of presents upon his back,

Holmes tensed, anticipating a surprise attack,

But he smiled and his eyes danced with merriment,

Holmes relaxed, but inquired as to his intent.

He had a broad face and a great round belly

That, as he laughed, shook like a bowlful of jelly.

Not in the mood for a joke Holmes sent him a glare,

But the next words made him soften and stare.

"Your search for a gift has been unsuccessful so far,

But your resolve shows what a good friend you are."

Holmes had to agree he had been stumped for a gift,

But soon his odd visitor made his spirit's lift.

He presented a parcel with a red bow,

Leaving two more behind before turning to go.

Holmes glanced at the gift wrapped in paper so plain

The man had gone by the time he looked up again

He sprang to the door and dashed swift to the street

But the sleigh was making a hasty retreat.

But Holmes heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight,

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"


	2. Fa la la la la la la la la

Play-a-long google search this: watch?v=nDNMCP-hOM0

* * *

Deck the halls with lots of trouble, Fa la la la la, la la la la

Fans will reduce them down to stubble, Fa la la la la, la la la la

Grab we now our knives and pistols Fa la la, la la la, la la la

The boys will try to flee to Bristol Fa la la la la, la la la la

To stop them we will wreck the train Fa la la la la, la la la la

They will make it out in pain Fa la la la la, la la la la

We will follow with a snow storm Fa la la la la, la la la la

They will struggle just to stay warm F Fa la la la la, la la la la

We will torment one will illness Fa la la, la la la, la la la

And frighten the other with his stillness Fa la la la la, la la la la

Will they live at the end of this rhyme? Fa la la, la la la, la la la

Yes so we can play another time Fa la la la la, la la la la

* * *

Really, this idea did start off innocent... as so much of fanfiction seems to...


	3. Carol of the Cases

A/N: To "Carol of the Bells" Google search this: watch?v=7yujdpWDlAM

* * *

Hark copper beeches,

Swift Silver Blaze

The Second Stain

And Lion's Mane

A Valley of Fear

Naval Treaties Appear

The Crooked Man

Strange Speckled Band

Five orange pips

A man's twisted lip

Musgrave ritual

And Priory School

Sussex Vampire

The Reigate Squires

Dancing men spell

Hounds and Baskerville


	4. Yeah Right

google search the play-a-long: watch?v=mtUIFBhLzPQ

* * *

Silent Night, yeah right,

Never here, while Holmes is near,

I am about to lose my mind

Just to give him some object to find

Hear the violin wail

Hear the violin wail

Silent night, what a sight

Smoky surprise, burning my eyes

A ten-pipe case is excessive

Even for this insane detective

Hear the coughing fits

Hear the coughing fits

Silent night, all is alight

He made fire, can I retire?

I will hide his chemistry set

These are poor rooms for a wounded vet

Hear the fire brigade

Hear the fire brigade


End file.
